Jake
Jake is Finn's anthromorphic dog and partner who possesses magical powers allowing him to grow larger, stretch his limbs to extreme lengths, and other similar powers. Jake and Finn grew up under the same parents, Jake's, when Finn was found by Jake's family as a baby. FusionFall War Against Fuse The present In The present, Jake was alive. He was stationed in Sector V as a jump pad for heroes to hop onto or look at the statues. The Past In the past, Jake is seen in the Ice King's Fortress, as well as in Sector V, positioned near the statues of Hero's Square. Chasing the Ice King Jake and Finn(Blue Beetle), left Ooo to track down and stop the Ice King, who managed to flee Ooo and enter Beach City where Finn and Jake met some some heroes that were stationed there. After arriving, Finn requests to see Raven in Orchid Bay to help him, Jake, and Ice Girl save princesses who have been abducted by Ice King. Once the Raven and Finn arrive they trick Ice King into believing that there the television repair man. Ice King lets them into his palace and they find the gang in his Basement. There there are told of the gangs plan to rescue the kidnapped princesses. Once they is filled in about the plan, Bubblegum sends them to save the first princess: Candy Wife. Ice King somehow kidnapped her after Birthday Bash. Helping Candy Wife After getting the mission from Princess Bubblegum, They invade the Ice King's dungeon to set her free. There Jake helps the hero get out of a pit. Once out of the pit, they clear the path of Glacial Golems and heads towards Candy Wife's cage. Raven Rescue After the hero completes the task for Princess Bubblegum, Finn requests Herald's assistance for the next part of their plan. He seems to have over heard The Ice King called her Princess of Azarath, so he guesses that means she's even more of a princess than Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum seems to be a bit jealous for some reason, thus meaning that she can't rescue Raven. The Herald then sets out to rescue her from a prison inside a giant ice cavern through a dungeon door. Inside, Finn tells Herald to hop down off the platform as Herald is standing on and take out some of the Glacial Golems below, and makes Herald's way to Jake, who has said that he'll meet the Finn on the other side of the cavern to help him out. After Herald talks to Jake, he waits The Herald to hop on his back so he can jump onto the fastly-moving floating ice platforms. When he reaches the prison platform, he must defeat a giant Ice Titan to clear the way. Once the Ice Titan is deafeated the hero rescues Raven. Once freed, Raven shows gratefulness towards the heroes actions. Stationing in Sector V Jake appected to be a jump pad in Sector V (Hero's Square), so heroes could see the new statues of Ben, Chowder, Finn, Flapjack, and Rex. Snail Quest 'Snails, snails and more snails have inched in. You will need to keep a sharp look out for these as you travel around. They can be in some crazy places so make sure to check everywhere. Don't leave a single stone unturned.'' Magic Snails from the Land of Ooo have inched their way into FusionFall. Legend has it that each snail will transport a person to a magical glade and bestow upon you a truly algebraic prize: exclusive Adventure Time gear! It would seem they hitched a ride with Finn and Jake when they set out for the FusionFall world. Nano Development Jake seems to have given DexLabs a sample of one of his personal items, for Nano creation. Solving a Mystery ''''If you do love adventure, which we've already established is pretty likely, then you know what time it is. That's right: Adventure Time! Finn's good buddy, Jake, needs your help over in the dungeons beneath the Ice King's Palace. It seems that something disturbing is going on with Finn who seems to have been sneaking around behind Jake's back and now the Enchiridion has gone missing!' Sometime later during the war, Jake came to suspect Finn was up to something. He claims that he saw him sneaking off the a few nights ago and looked mysterious. Soon the Enchiridion went missing! He also states the Finn was also glowing green. Jake requested assistance from Red Knight, Raven, Starfire and Mona(Raven's pet Mechamorph) in sloving the mystery. They talk to Finn, but Finn seems completely lost and confused on what the hero is talking about. He suggest he/she go talk to Princess Bubblegum about this, and see if she saw anything. The Alexzanderite, confesses that see saw Finn down by a mysterious passage a few nights ago. Jake contacts the heroes to find the passage. Once the heroes find it Jake request that they go in an investigate. The heroes climbs the ice carvens until they reach the ledge. The heroes then defeats 5 Glaciar Golems. Jake soon finds out the the Ice Titan have the Enchiridion, and lets the heroes defeat them for it. It is soon discovered that Fused Finn stole the Enchiridion. The heroes defeats the Fuse, and restores the trust between the friends and creates a Jake Nano. Appearance Trivia * In the Ice King's Basement, Jake is a bounce pad. His bounce pad is also found in Sector V so that players can reach the new statues. Jake has no Fusion counterpart. To get his Nano, you have to fight Fusion Finn. * It is currently unknown if Jake will be in any forms besides the current ones, including none, bouncing/leg stretching, and full NPC. * In the Ice King's Base, Jake has a rock infront of him. It serves as his npc because Jake is a bounce pad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Companions